


Sense Memory

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't come away from the 2x06 iron incident unscathed. Gene's on hand to provide some wisdom and comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense Memory

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for the 1973flashfic [Heat Challenge](http://1973flashfic.livejournal.com/tag/heat%20challenge). Spoilers for 2x06. Fluff. Established relationship.

He carries round the remembered heat of the iron like a sense memory for the rest of the day. It doesn’t bother him too much; there isn’t a lot of time to think about it, busy as he is. But when he gets home and finally thinks about changing his shirt, he really begins to notice it. His skin itches, it seems as though someone is turning up his internal body temperature all the while, his lungs ache. His head aches, too, but that’s par for the course.

 

He chucks the shirt in the bin, is just inspecting the damage to his vest underneath when he spots Gene leaning against the doorjamb.

 

“You want to take better care of yourself,” Gene advises, hands in his pockets and nodding in Sam’s direction. “I can’t always be there to watch your pretty little head.”

 

“This ‘pretty little head’ which you threatened to smash in with a hammer earlier, if I remember correctly,” Sam points out.

 

“Oh, for…You’re not going to dwell on _everything_ I happen to say in the heat of the moment, are you?” Gene sounds exasperated. Sam knows how he feels.

 

“No, course not. It’s just…never mind.” Sam abandons the conversation and reaches up to lift the vest over his head, gets so far before he feels a sharp stab of pain in his chest and gasps with the shock of it. The next thing Sam knows is that Gene has crossed the room and is helping to remove the garment the rest of the way. They both glance down at the reddened patch of skin on Sam’s chest simultaneously. Gene gives a small tut of disapproval; Sam thinks it feels a lot worse than it looks.

 

“Think you’ll need a hospital for that?” Gene lightly traces the pad of his thumb around the outline of the iron. Sam tries not to wince. In reply he shakes his head, he’s spent long enough in hospital today – is spending the next thirty years of his life in hospital, depending on which way you look at it – and he’s not going back again if he can help it.


End file.
